


Una Vida Distinta.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Reincarnation, Sad, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Elizabeth Schyler fuiste alguien formidable en vida, soporto golpes de la vida muy duros.Pero porque no subimos el nivel en esta nueva vida? Solo que esta vez veremos como se las arregla estando sola.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Adrienne de Lafayette & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Adrienne de Lafayette & Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & George Washington, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Martha Manning, Maria Reynolds & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Martha Manning & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr & Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr & Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler





	1. Chapter 1

Dos figuras veían en un orbe, una luz blanca brillante que se movía por el mismo orbe casi pareciendo que bailaba por la forma en la que se novia alrededor. Esas figuras estaban cubiertas por túnicas de color negro dejando ver solo un brillo azul y otro gris, aquella luz empezó a brillar con mas intensidad llegando al punto en el que comenzó a tomar forma.

Mostrando a una mujer con un vestido sonriendo y con papeles pegados al pecho, mientras bailaba con ellos.

-Fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.- El de ojos azules veían indiferentes a la mujer que bailaba con un hombre con una coleta y una pequeña barba.

-Y más dura de lo que se le da crédito.- Ahora se veía a la misma mujer más adulta, sosteniendo a un joven de rizos y pecas que tenia la ropa ensangrentada a la vez que lloraba desesperado.

-Fue interesante ver como se reponia de todo lo que pasaba, y cuando se suponía que debió ser su punto de quiebre cuando su esposo murio se repuso e hizo el sueño de él posible, garantizando su legado.-

El de ojos azules veía a la misma mujer llorar en los brazos de su hermana, la veía estar con sus otros hermanos y hermanas, y allí fue cuando supo la respuesta de como fue que resistió tanto hasta su muerte, ella obtuvo el apoyo y consuelo cuando lo necesito y la hizo más fuerte.

-Como no lo vi antes...-

-Mm, qué?-

-Te parece si, ya sabes, hacemos un pequeño experimento?-

-Experimento?-

-De todo lo que hemos visto, ella ha demostrado ser más fuerte y dura de lo que todos le daban crédito así que, si ella pudo soportar todo eso teniendo apoyo supongo que ella podría soportar más dolor sin él. Pudo reponerse de la muerte de su hermana menor, su hijo, ver como su hija caía en la locura, la muerte de su esposo, la de su otra hermana; porque no vemos que tan dura es en realidad esta vez.-

El de ojos grises volteo a ver a la figura brillante, ahora llevaba un vestido negro mientras veía con expresión vacía el ataúd donde estaba ahora su hijo.

-Sabes qué, por qué no? Hace siglos que no nos entretenemos, y ver algo así seria muy interesante.-

Ambas figuras, vieron el orbe y sonriendo lo tomaron para así llevarlo a un pequeño estanque donde habían muchas luces, colocándolo allí este empezó a brillar y el agua del estanque empezó a moverse como si un remolino se hubiera formado.

El agua cada vez iba más rápido llegando a formar un pequeño huracán de agua antes de que de forma súbita, el agua se juntara y en un último brillo absorviera el orbe y cayera de golpe en el estanque.

-Esto sera interesante.-

-En efecto, no puedo esperar cuando los caminos de todos lleguen a cruzarse.-

* * *

La lluvia torrencial caía con toda su furia, los rayos iluminaban el cielo y el sonido de los rugidos de los relámpagos que había en esa noche, era suficiente para que nadie en su sano juicio saliera.

El rugir de un relámpago opaco el aullido de dolor de una mujer que estaba dando a luz, la mujer era peliroja de ojos azules y piel pálida.

En su cuarto estaba una anciana y una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado que estaba sosteniendo su mano mientras la mujer mayor, asistía el nacimiento.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos a la vez que sentía como su pelvis parecía romperse, el miedo y el dolor estaban tallados en piedra en su rostro.

-Un poco más Alicia, un poco más y todo va a terminar.-

La recién nombrada Alicia, quiso gritar que nunca iba a terminar. Aun cuando diera a luz, su dolor ahora seria mucho mayor ya que debía de criar sola a una hija producto de una infidelidad siendo ella misma, la otra mujer.

Esta vez, un llanto irrumpió el lugar, la peliroja veía sudada y casi al borde del desmayo como su abuela estaba cubriendo a su bebé. El resultado del pecado que ella y "él" habían cometido, a espaldas de su esposa en ley.

-Es una niña.-

Esa simple frase destrozo su corazón, saber que ahora su hija debía de cargar con la culpa de algo que ella misma había hecho, lágrimas amargas nublaron su visión y estas solo se intensificaron al ver a su hija por primera vez.

Era pequeña y poseía la piel algo roja, probablemente por la sangre. Tenia sus ojos y su color de cabello, una pequeña nariz de botón y más importante aun, no se parecía en nada a su padre.

Había condenado a su hija sin que esta lo supiera a sufrir, ya que ahora debía de criarla en la miseria en la que vivía, él padre de su bebé dejo en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

-¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?- La voz de su abuela la saco de sus pensamientos, ver aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos le hizo recordar donde estaba.

-Elizabeth. Siempre me gusto ese nombre.-

-Es un nombre muy hermoso, Al.-

Su pequeña Elizabeth la vio por un momento antes de bostezar, no seria sencillo pero de alguna manera iba a lograr sacar a su hija adelante. Iba a dar todo de si misma para así al menos poder darle una vida que pudiera vivir.

No iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad de dársela.


	2. Capitulo 1

_"El cuerpo no es más que un vehículo que utilizamos mientras estamos aquí. Lo que perdura eternamente es el alma y el espíritu."_

* * *

" _-¡Mamá!- La voz de sus hijos la hizo voltear, Phillip y Angie estaban corriendo hacia ella mientras el pequeño AJ trataba de seguirles el paso a sus hermanos, sus manos se separaron del piano que estaba tocando y volteo para ver lo que sus lindos retoños querían._

_-Sí, Phillip?-_

_-Mira lo que encontramos.- Sacando sus manos de su espalda mostro un sapo que al estar a centímetros de su nariz había croado, parpadeando vio los rostros emocionados de sus hijos y haciendo distancia con el animal les sonrió._

_-¿Dónde lo encontraron?-_

_-Lo encontramos en un arbusto, escuchamos como hacia ruido y lo buscamos, salto en la cara de AJ grito mucho.- Su hija señalaba con una sonrisa a su hijo menor quien sonrojado hacia pucheros._

_-¿Sabes si pa' terminara de trabajar pronto? Queremos que lo vea también!-_

_Sus palabras le habían dado un sabor amargo en su paladar, Eliza sabía que otra vez su esposo se había encerrado en su oficina para trabajar hasta tarde, incluso llevaba dos días seguidos durmiendo allí solo deteniéndose para comer._

_-Creo que…-_

_De pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse, asustada quiso tomar a sus hijos pero ellos ya no estaban, la falta de sonido y ver como ahora estaba sola la dejo aún más asustada._

_-¡Phillip! ¡Angie! ¡AJ!- Grito los nombres de sus hijos pero no hubo respuesta. -¡Alexander!-_

_Y con eso la oscuridad la consumió por completo."_

-¡Ahh!- Despertando jadeo en busca de aire, su corazón corría como loco y lo único que logro recordar Elizabeth fue la oscuridad consumiéndola, respirando lo más calmada que pudo se tragó el nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba respirar, tragando saliva se dejó caer en un ruido sordo en su cama.

Esperaba no haber gritado muy fuerte, no quería que su "padre" le diera una lección solo por haber gritado en medio de una pesadilla, aun en la oscuridad de su cuarto podía sentir la sensación gélida envolviéndola y consumiéndola, su mirada fue a la ventana donde vio que aún era de noche. Tomando el edredón de su cama se envolvió en el importándole poco si era verano y la noche estaba cálida, prefería ahogarse en su propio sudor que seguir sintiendo esa horrible sensación de hielo corriendo por sus venas.

Hizo una mueca en la oscuridad sintiendo el dolor en sus extremidades y el picor de sus muñecas, tenía suerte de que los golpes no hayan sido en su cara sino no podría estar tranquila en clases. No sabía porque seguía teniendo pesadillas pero estaba segura de algo, estaba cansada de no poder dormir por más de tres horas diario.

-Malditos terrores nocturnos…- Murmuro con la cara en la almohada, su cabello rojo estaba desparramado por la cama.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el amanecer estaba empezando a salir quitándose su edredón se levantó lo más rápido posible, no tenía mucho tiempo. Abriendo la puerta desgastada de madera, vio a todos lados esperando una señal de "él" no viendo ninguna, corrió directo al baño lo más silenciosa posible.

Cada día era lo mismo, levantarse primero, ir a bañarse sin despertar a la bestia, vestirse, comer algo rápido y preparase para la escuela.

Secando su cabello ignoro las manchas oscuras que tenían su torso y espalda, y se concentró en cambiar las vendas de sus muñecas, siseando de dolor tomo el agua oxigenada para aplicarla en esos cortes y ver como empezaba a salir espuma blanca de allí.

-Ugh.- Era horrible ver eso, esperaba que esta vez pudieran sanar por completo ya que estaba cansada de sanar sus heridas, en especial esas. Vendándose y colocándose unas muñequeras que disimulaban el vendaje se colocó una sudadera negra junto con unos pantalones desgastados y holgados que eran sostenidos por solo un cinturón, tomo la gorra roja de su mesita de noche y ya estaba lista para irse.

Parecía más un chico que una chica pero era mejor evitar miradas no deseadas de la gente, más en específico de su padrastro prefería seguir siendo su saco de boxeo.

Se vio por el pequeño espejo por un momento notando lo oscuras que se habían vuelto sus ojeras, frunciendo el ceño volteo el espejo para no seguirse viendo.

-Malditos espejos.-

Tomando su mochila salió rápidamente del departamento, no quería seguir allí más tiempo del necesario con suerte su madre vería la nota en la mesa y si tenía más suerte "él" llegaría totalmente sobrio a casa, pero eso sería como decir que el infierno se fuera a congelar.

Bajando las escaleras en silencio salió del complejo de departamentos para tomar camino hacia el parque, la escuela aun no iba a abrir y al menos tomaría ese tiempo para adelantarse en clases, cuando llego apenas el día estaba iniciando y el calor empezaba a sentirse siendo muestra de que ya era verano.

Fue hora y media donde la peliroja estuvo en aquella mesa de piedra con sus libros, viendo el reloj que tenía en su bolsillo que era un reloj de muñeca sin las hebillas para conectarse vio que ya era hora de irse, suspirando recogió todo y se fue esperando al menos que el día no fuera tan lento y que sus maestros al menos no la hicieran responder cada ejercicio posible al ser la mejor de la clase.

* * *

Alexander hizo una mueca al sentir el calor del verano aumentando, odiaba el calor pero eso no significaba que eso iba a arruinar su día en especial este. Jhon y él llevaban planeándolo desde hace un buen rato, y nada iba a arruinarlo.

-Alexander, apresúrate a bajar pronto llegara el auto bus.- La voz de su madre tras la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, mamá, dame un segundo.-

Guardando bien sus cosas salió, nada iba arruinar la cita que él y Laurens iban a tener después de la escuela, nada.

-Buenos días hijo.- Su padre lo saludo quien estaba listo para salir al trabajo, George Washington sabía que su Bufete de abogados no se dirigía solo.

-Hola, papá.-

-Espero tengas un buen día de escuela, Alex, no te metas en problemas.- Saliendo de la puerta vio a sus padres y al ver que su papá lo decía en serio sonrió y.

-No prometo nada, adiós.-

Caminando esperando a encontrarse a John en el camino se fue a la parada de autobuses, cruzando la calle vio al pecoso esperarlo con una sonrisa y cuando estuvieron juntos caminaron directo a esperar el autobús de la escuela.

-Oye Lex, listo para el examen de hoy?- El pecoso le sonrió a su novio con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-No es como si fuera difícil, Jacky, pero si estoy listo. Aunque creo que Hércules no tanto.- El comentario hizo que el de cabello rizado riera ya que todos sabían que Hércules Molligan no era el mejor en matemáticas, quien cada vez que iba a haber un examen de dicha materia llegaba ese día con crucifijos, velas y una estatua de Jesús para al menos reprobar porque según sus palabras.

_"-Es el plan de Dios que repruebe.- Decía el moreno con gorro, sus manos juntas y un rosario en ellas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados en posición de oración."_

-¿Crees que traiga el agua bendita?-

-No me sorprendería, aunque me pregunto si Lafayette se lo consiguió de verdad.-

-Ja! Apuesto mis lápices de dibujo que lo hizo.-

-Es injusto hacer una apuesta que ya está ganada, Jack.-

En su camino ambos no vieron que alguien con gorra roja se acercaba, Alexander estaba caminando de espaldas mientras le contaba al pecoso sobre lo que probablemente haría su amigo de gorro en el examen cuando choco con alguien, tirando así a esa persona y abriendo la mochila que llevaba tirando su contenido por el piso.

-Auch!-

-Lo siento.-

Ambos vieron que la gorra estaba en el suelo mostrando a una chica de cabello pelirojo y piel pálida, viendo que Alexander había tirado sus cosas ambos apresuraron a ayudarla mientras el pelinegro se disculpaba la chica que tenía ojos azules por lo que ambos vieron agradeció la ayuda y tomando su gorra se levantó.

-De verdad lo siento, no te vi y no fue mi intención tirarte.-

-Está bien, gracias por ayudarme.-

El pecoso y el pelinegro de alguna manera sentían algo al verla, ninguno sabía que era solo sentían que la conocían de algún lado tal vez era de la escuela, incluso podría estar en otro salón ya que no estaba en su clase recordarían a alguien así sin duda. La chica estaba por irse pero.

-Oye, de casualidad estas en King College?-

-Eh? No, no lo estoy.-

-Lo lamento, me pareces familiar.

-Está bien, gracias por ayudarme con mis libros, nos vemos.- Y con eso vieron a la chica irse, ambos se vieron sin saber que decir ya que sentían que la conocían pero no sabían de dónde.

 _"-No sé porque pienso en ello, tal vez no la volvamos a ver nunca.-"_ Pensó John sacudiendo su cabeza, suspirando se fue con Alexander el autobús iba a llegar pronto.

* * *

Elizabeth veía por la ventana afuera aburrida, su examen ya estaba entregada y estaba esperando irse sus ojos azules veían indiferentes el árbol de afuera con más interés de lo que tuvo en su examen, pudo escuchar algunos susurros donde sabía que estaban haciendo trampa pero no dijo nada, no era su asunto.

No podía ni siquiera sacar sus libros ya que aún no terminaba la hora, posando su mirada en el pupitre rayado esperaba al menos poder escapar ya que era el único examen que tenía por lo que bien podía irse, era la mejor de su clase incluso iba más adelantada que otros por lo que no habría problemas si se iba.

-Tyler Robbinson, dame tu examen.- La voz estricta de su maestro de física resonó en el salón, volteando vio como le quitaba el examen a su compañero por copiar, estaba frito era la única prueba para así aprobar esa clase y la única que iba a dar.

_"-¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento?-"_

Sus ojos fueron al reloj de la pared, solo faltaban quince minutos para así terminar el examen, lo único bueno era que al final se podría ir a otro lado para al menos hacer algo que la mantuviera ocupada, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y sintió un frio que le estaba congelando las entrañas.

Algo malo iba a pasar, cada vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba así algo malo pasaba, sudando ligeramente vio el reloj y esta vez sintió que el tiempo iba demasiado lento como si una cuenta regresiva estuviera en proceso, tragando saliva quiso calmarse pero la sensación no se iba.

Algo malo iba a pasar, y sabía que no podría evitarlo.

_Riiiiing!_

El sonido de la campana la hizo saltar en su asiento, mordiendo sus labios tomo sus cosas y salió entre la gente debía irse lo más pronto posible.

-Elizabeth, puedes quedarte un momento?- Su profesor tenía en su escritorio los exámenes, suspirando asintió con la cabeza y se quedó cuando todos se fueron y quedo frente al escritorio.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo, si bien no dudo que apruebes este examen con la mejor calificación si he notado yo y otros maestros que te has estado saltando algunas clases, y quería saber si pasa algo para que hagas eso.-

Apretando los labios sintió el escozor de sus muñecas aparecer junto con el dolor de los golpes, escaparse de la escuela era una buena excusa para evitar que los maestros pregunten por sus muñequeras y por qué siempre estaba usando sudadera aun cuando hacía calor.

-No, no pasa nada simplemente hay veces no quiero entrar, estoy muy adelantada en las clases así que no pensé que eso fuera un problema.-

-Te pediré que eso se detenga, eres una buena alumna no quiero que faltar a clases se vuelva una costumbre.

-Si señor.-

-Bien, puedes irte.-

La peliroja salió de allí y se dirigió al baño de mujeres, para su buena suerte estaba vacío descubriendo su brazo bajo la muñequera negra y se quitó las vendas dejando ver cortes en sus muñecas, había unos cuantos tiernos donde podía verse como apenas estaban sanando de su mochila saco pequeños paquetes de algodón con alcohol y empezó a aplicarlo para al menos aminorar el ardor.

-Sssst!- Ardía pero sabía que significaba que estaban sanando, haciendo lo mismo en la otra volvió a vendarse y bajar sus mangas para cubrir sus brazos, viendo la ventana del baño y sabiendo que el monitor de pasillos estaba afuera la abrió y se fue no quería pasar un minuto más allí.

Saltando el muro salió de los terrenos de la escuela, no le importaba si la regañaban o llamaran a su madre, vago por las calles con rumbo al auditorio abandonado ese lugar era el único que nadie se atrevía a entrar, incluso había instrumentos que nadie se molestó en llevarse donde ella había aprendido a tocar varios de ellos.

Choco con el cuerpo de alguien que volvió a tirarla al suelo, parecía que ese día iba a ser donde la tiraran al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!- Antes de decir algo sintió como la levantaban, y fue donde vio a una chica morena más baja que ella usando una blusa amarilla y un pantalón de mezclilla, algo que noto era que tenía unos dulces ojos color chocolate.

-Ehh…-

-De verdad lo siento, espero no te hayas hecho daño.- Parpadeando vio que de verdad se veía preocupada, esa cara le recordó a la de un gato.

-Estoy bien, yo tampoco me fije por donde iba.- Limpiándose el polvo de su ropa estaba por irse pero esa chica parecía no parar de disculparse.

-Oye, está bien, no estoy herida, solo fue una caída no es la gran cosa.-

-No, solo lamento haber hecho que te calleras, y yo… lo siento.- Parecía que de verdad lo lamentaba, poniendo su mano en su nuca sintió su gorra moverse ante el movimiento.

-Está bien eh…-

-Peggy.-

-Está bien Peggy, realmente no fue la gran cosa.-

-Al menos déjame hacer algo para compensarte el hecho de haberte tirado al suelo, aun siendo un accidente no siento correcto dejarlo así.-

-No es necesario.-

-Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, déjame al menos darte un café para compensarte ehh…-

-Elizabeth. Me llamo Elizabeth-

Realmente no perdía nada en aceptar pero no creía que el hecho de haberla tirado por accidente, significara que debía de darle un café para decirle que lo sentía pero con solo verla así algo le estaba haciendo ceder.

_"-Vamos Betsey, solo ayúdame a tocar el violín así padre no tendrá que escuchar un instrumento desafinado destrozándole los tímpanos.- Una voz dulce y cálida hacia que sintiera algo en el pecho, una persona sin rostro le hablaba y aunque no podía verla sentía una calidez que no sabía descifrar._

_-Como decirle que no a mi hermanita bebé.-"_

Saliendo de sus pensamientos asintió con la cabeza, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y tal vez un café la ayude a quitar aquel mal presentimiento que tanto sentía.

-Aceptare tú café si eso te hace sentir mejor.-

-Bien, vamos, no esta tan lejos.-

Elizabeth solo sentía como aquel mal presentimiento se hacía más fuerte, algo iba a pasar estaba segura pero no sabía cuándo o que en específico, tragando saliva esperaba equivocarse.

Debía estar equivocada.


	3. Capitulo 2

_"Algún día cuando menos te lo esperes, iré por ti.- Muerte."_

* * *

Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar…

_Lup-dub…_

Realmente hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas el haberse equivocado esta vez…

_Lup-dub…_

Pero esa es la cosa…

_Lup-dub…_

…Tuvo razón esta vez…

**_Bang!_ **

La bala termino en la pared al lado de su cabeza, su oído izquierdo zumbaba y ardía al estar ten cerca del impacto un poco más y tendría una bala en la cabeza, Elizabeth estaba esquivando lo mejor que podía las balas.

**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ **

Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de su madre quien al igual que ella estaba escondiéndose y así evitar que le dispararan, su "padre" estaba ebrio y más violento de lo que nunca lo había visto en su vida, no sabía que había pasado para que estuviera así…

**_Bang!_ **

La peliroja grito al ver como un pedazo del sofá del que estaba escondida se destrozaba.

No sabía que paso para que estuviera así pero si sabía que era mejor moverse antes de que una de esas balas le diera!

-¡James, no!- La voz de su madre la hizo casi salir de donde estaba.

-T-T-T-Tú~ M-M-Mal-Maldita Puta!-

**_Bang!_ **

-¡Aaaahhh!-

Desde donde estaba la ojiazul pudo ver a su "padre" tambaleándose hacia su madre, quien estaba escondida cerca de la cocina evitando la ira de su pareja sus pisadas eran torpes y pesadas resultado del alcohol que estaba en su sistema en aquellos momentos, Elizabeth respiraba agitada su corazón latía desembocado casi queriendo salírsele del pecho y gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza, sus ojos azules vieron horrorizados como ahora James tenía la pistola con la que le apuntaba a su madre en el pecho con una mano y con la otra sostenía a su madre.

-James…- Su madre estaba aterrada y fue allí cuando ya no lo soporto más, tomando valor vio a lo lejos una botella de licor tirada en el suelo y tomándola lo más rápido que pudo ataco sin pensar a su padrastro.

-E-E-Es~Esto es tu culpa! S-S-Si no… si no fuera po-por ti ni por tu bastarda! N-N-Nada de esto estaría pasando…!- El pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el impacto de una de sus botellas de ron impacto en su cabeza, dejando libre a la peliroja mayor.

-¡No toques a mi mamá!-

Todo en ese lugar era un desastre, un James ebrio ahora sangrando de la cabeza y más enojado que nunca golpeo a la más joven con su arma dejándola en el suelo, provocando que Alicia saltara en defensa de su hija intentando arrebatarle el arma.

-¡No la toques!-

**_Paf!_ **

El sonido del golpe resonó en el lugar, ciego de la ira James empezó a descargar toda su furia en la mujer quien gritaba de dolor al recibirlos, Elizabeth con dificultad empezó a levantarse pero un golpe en la boca del estómago la dejo sin aire en el suelo dejándola impotente escuchando los gritos de su madre.

Estaba indefensa, ya que sabía que ella sería la siguiente en recibir la ira de él.

* * *

El sonido de sirenas hizo eco por todo el lugar, los vecinos habían escuchado los gritos y los sonidos de los disparos hicieron evacuar todo el complejo de apartamentos mientras la policía llegaba.

Cuando la policía tiro la puerta, vieron a un hombre con una pistola y con sangre en su ropa no dudaron en sacar sus propias armas y apuntarle.

-¡Al suelo ahora!-

-¡Tira el arma!-

Dejando a James en el suelo para esposarlo, vieron a dos pelirojas golpeadas y con sangre saliendo de ellas.

-Mierda. Aquí patrulla 3018, necesito una ambulancia ahora mismo.-

La peliroja mayor temblaba muy levemente, uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado por lo hinchado que estaba la sangre salía de su cabeza y boca, tosiendo gotas de sangre se volteó y su ojo azul se fijó en el cuerpo tirado de su hija donde pudo vislumbrar en su ropa estaba manchada de rojo, lo que hizo que gotas saldas salieran de él. Escucho voces de personas pero su cuerpo dolía tanto que no podía enfocar en las palabras que decían, el dolor solo iba en aumento y pronto empezó a sentir mucho frío casi sentía parte del cuerpo entumecido.

Todo empezaba a volverse oscuro, y solo quería descansar. Estaba tan cansada…

-Eliza...beth…-

Su ojo azul empezó a opacarse hasta quedar con la mirada perdida en su hija, la luz se había ido y ya no parpadeaba. Se había ido.

La peliroja menor estaba tratando de respirar, respirar se había vuelto una tarea casi imposible y sentía un horrible ardor en su cuerpo, el sabor a cobre de su propia sangre era asqueroso a su paladar y le daban ganas de vomitar temblando levanto sus manos y las vio totalmente manchadas de su propia sangre, Elizabeth tenia golpes en la cara de su boca salía sangre y su nariz sangraba resultado de un puñetazo en el rostro.

Su cuerpo temblaba y apenas podía moverse, desesperada movió sus piernas para así levantarse pero solo logro moverlas. Se sentía indefensa. Estaba indefensa.

El dolor era demasiado, ya que empezaba a perder la conciencia pudo escuchar voces pero a sus oídos eran simples ecos. Gotas saladas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo entumecerse sonrió pensando que era el fin.

-Terminara pronto… terminara pronto…- No sabía si esas palabras eran sus pensamientos o si las había dicho, pero una sonrisa amarga estaba en su cara.

Y lentamente cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido metálico de algo y más ecos.

* * *

-¡Hay que llevarla a la sala de urgencias! ¡Rápido!- Un grupo de paramédicos empujaban una camilla donde estaba una adolescente peliroja, quien estaba con una bomba de aire manual en la cara siendo lo único que lograba hacer que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

El ajetreo y los gritos del equipo médico resonaban por los pasillos, el calor del verano y el ahora tener que salvar la vida de alguien tan joven solo hacía que el ambiente fuera insoportable, el hecho de ver como parecía que el cuerpo de dicha joven parecía ya resignado a morir no ayudaba en nada.

* * *

El rayo rompió el cielo, una tormenta se acercaba.

Alexander salto al escucharlo, dirigiendo su mirada a su ventana vio como el cielo empezaba a nublarse cada vez más, una sensación amarga estaba en la boca de su estómago y una sensación incomoda estaba en sus entrañas.

* * *

Peggy se secó el sudor con la palma de su mano, la futura lluvia solo había hecho el calor más insoportable frunciendo los labios bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, algo frio ayudaría mucho en esos momentos, pero parecía que no era la única que pensaba eso ya que vio a sus hermanos también sacando todo lo frio que hubiera en el refrigerador.

-Oh vamos…-

-Hola Peggy.- Un saludo de uno de sus hermanos mayores con varias paletas heladas que estaba muy segura, eran suyas solo la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Pip, espero no sean mis helados los que tienes allí.-

-Esperas demasiado, Peggy.- La voz de su hermana mayor solo la hizo confirmar eso.

-Creo que tienes razón, Angie.-

* * *

Fueron días de lluvias donde en ningún momento se detuvieron. Día y noche, el agua no ceso de caer y el sonido de truenos resonaba en cada momento.

Una figura encapuchada caminaba, botas específicas para la lluvia de color azul evitaban un resbalón. Dirigiéndose a una casa en específico no se perturbo cuando un trueno rugió de forma inesperada, tocando el timbre espero pacientemente en ningún momento la capucha revelo su rostro.

La puerta se abrió para así mostrar a un moreno de risos atados en una coleta, quien sonrió de inmediato.

-Angélica, pasa John estaba pensando que no vendrías.-

-Gracias, Laf.- Quitándose la sudadera la dejo en el perchero y vio a su grupo de amigos quienes estaban en la sala de estar dejando ver a una joven de piel morena, ojos cafés y cabello ligeramente rizado.

-¡Angie!-

-Ya era hora.-

-¡BRRRAH!-

-Hola chicos, la lluvia evito que viniera antes.-

-¡Excusas!- Dijo cierto pecoso de cabello rizado.

-Como sea, que película vamos a ver.- Se sentó en el suelo junto a un moreno de gorra, quien estaba comiendo palomitas. –Y por cierto, ¿Dónde están Adrienne, Theo y Sally?- Pregunto al no ver a las otras chicas del grupo.

-Esperábamos que vinieras para así escoger, Adrienne y Theo se enfermaron de gripe y Sally dijo que tenía que permanecer en casa porque sus padres salieron hoy, eres la única que pudo llegar.- Alexander encendía la televisión para así empezar la discusión sobre que verían hoy.

-Bueno, esperemos que cuando las lluvias pasen Adrienne y Theo se recuperen, es una lástima que Sally no viniera ella sabe de buenas películas.-

-Bueno _mes_ _amis,_ lo mejor será empezar nuestra maratón de películas.- Dijo el francés colocando sobre la mesa la comida para empezar. Justo antes colocar la película que habían escogido la morena dijo.

-Oye Alex, escuche que tus padres han estado ocupados.-

El mencionado vio a su amiga más cercana y levantando los hombros dijo.

-Sí, los llamaron una noche y desde eso han estado ocupados llenando papeleo.-

-¿Papeleo? ¿De qué?- John vio a su novio curioso.

-No lo sé, pero mamá dijo que me lo diría pronto. Debe ser importante ya que no me dicen que es, y papá incluso ha estado recibiendo muchas llamadas que no puedo escuchar.-

-Mmm, mamá me menciono eso pensé que podrías al menos saber algo, ya que dijo que la señora Washington tenía algo entre manos.- La morena vio al de pelo liso quien pensativo se rasco la barbilla.

-Debe ser muy importante ya que ahora está recibiendo muchas llamadas.-

-Sea lo que sea, te lo dirán cuando sea e momento.- El rizado comento tomando de la mano al más bajo.

-¡BRRRAH! Pasará lo que tenga que pasar Lex.-

-Concuerdo con Hércules, _mes chers amis_ disfrutemos la película.- El de cabello rizado y piel morena se sentó al otro lado de Angélica y así el grupo de amigos se dispuso a disfrutar la película.

-Oigan por cierto, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?- Dijo Angie.

-¡El cien pies humano!- Dijo Hércules gritando con una sonrisa.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Grito John abrazando a Alexander quien se había puesto blanco del susto mientras Lafayette estaba tapándose los ojos.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Grito la morena con su rostro tornándose verde.

-¡BRRRAH!-

Desde ese día todos acordaron que no volverían a dejar que Hércules escogiera la película, no querían volver a quedar traumatizados o tener que vomitar cada cinco minutos con esa película infernal.

-¡ARRANQUENME LOS OJOS! ¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDO ESO!- John estaba totalmente del color de la tiza por lo blanco que estaba, sus pecas eran manchas grises en su piel y estaba por ir a la cocina para cumplir su misión pero su dulce novio se lo impidió.

-¡Ni lo pienses Laurens! ¡Aquí todos vamos a sufrir parejo!-

Sin duda alguna, Hércules tenía prohibido escoger películas desde ahora.

* * *

_Estaba cansada._

No…

Esa palabra se quedaba corta en esos momentos, en realidad estaba más que solo cansada estaba hastiada de todo, pero… eso ya no importaba iba a morir y nada iba a evitar eso.

_Iba a morir…_

Una persona normal ante la idea de morir estaría gritando y suplicando por eso, pero para alguien que casi muere ahogada siendo una niña. La muerte solo era un paso hacia la liberación de todo su sufrimiento, el dolor seguía allí agudo y húmedo pero empezaba a desaparecer dejando solo un sordo sentimiento de entumecimiento en su cuerpo, faltaba poco.

Faltaba poco para así por fin ser libre.

El frío empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte y solo quería que todo fuera más rápido, la visita de la muerte esta vez iba a ser la de una buena amiga.

Todo terminaría al fin…

**_Aun no, querida_ ** **_Eliza…_ **

Y de pronto volvió, y volvió a sentir aquel dolor insoportable más fuerte que nunca, el aire entrando a sus pulmones de nuevo y su corazón latiendo con toda la fuerza posible.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Su grito resonó por todo el lugar, siendo tan fuerte que hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas por un momento.

-La recuperamos.-

-¡Rápido hay que quitarle esas balas!-

Todos empezaron a preparar a la peliroja para así quitarle aquellas balas que estaban en su cuerpo, ninguno noto a una figura encapuchada que observaba todo.

**_Esto se pone cada vez más interesante._ **

**Author's Note:**

> (N/A:- No tengo auto-control alguno, en fin. Espero les guste esta historia.)


End file.
